mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe 2
This is the sequel to Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe Story Main article: Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe 2's Story Mode This story takes place many years after the collision of worlds. Quan Chi and Lex Luthor form a Deadly Alliance and cause the worlds to collide once again. The heroes and villians of both worlds unite and battle one another to save their worlds or conquer them. Story Mode Chapters The story of Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe 2 is told in 32 chapters (16 for each universe), with one character being playable in each chapter. The order of each chapter is listed below: After beating both story modes, two more stories are unlocked involving the villians of both the MK and DC universe, consisting of 22 chapters (11 for each universe), with one character being playable in each chapter. The order of each chapter is listed below: Returning Characters ﻿All 22 playable characters from the first game will return: *Baraka *Batman *Captain Marvel *Catwoman *Darkseid (unlockable) *Deathstroke *The Flash *Green Lantern *Jax *The Joker *Kano *Kitana *Lex Luthor (unlockable) *Liu Kang *Raiden *Scorpion *Shang Tsung (unlockable) *Shao Kahn (unlockable *Sonya *Sub-Zero *Superman *Wonder Woman New Characters The 34 new characters include: *Aquaman *Atrocitus (unlockable) *Black Adam (unlockable) *Black Canary *Cheetah *Cyrax *Despero *Doomsday (unlockable, Non-Playable online) *Ermac *Green Arrow *Goro *Kabal *Kenshi *Kratos *Kung Lao *Martian Manhunter *Metallo *Mileena *Nightwing *Nightwolf *Noob Saibot *Onaga (unlockable, Non-Playable online) *Quan Chi (unlockable) *Ra's Al Ghul (unlockable) *Raven *Reptile *Sektor *Shinnok (unlockable) *Shujinko (unlockable) *Sindel *Sinestro *Smoke *Starfire *Taven Alternate Colors All characters have multiple alternate colors, most of which are random, but some of which resemble other forms of the character or other characters entirely. The first alternate color is available by default, but the rest can be unlocked by beating Arcade Mode or by purchasing them in the Krypt. The colors that have been confirmed are: *Batman - 1970's (light blue and gray), Sinestro Corps (black and yellow), White Lantern Corps (white) *Batman (armored Batman): The Dark Knight Batman (all black) *The Flash - Professor Zoom (opposite Flash colors), White Lantern Corps (white) *Green Lantern - Kyle Rayner (dark blue hair, dark green, white chest), White Lantern Corps (white) *Jax (shirtless) - classic Jax (purple with black stripe), MK2 alt (red with white stripe) *Kano - Jarek (orange and green) *Kano (kombat robes) - MK9 costume (black and red) *Kitana - Jade (darker skin, black hair, green) *Kitana (classic Kitana) - Jade (darker skin, black hair, green) *Lex Luthor (unlockable) - Orange Lantern Corps (orange) *Lui Kang - Kai (darker skin, white marks, dark red) *Raiden - Fujin (dark red and teal) *Scorpion - original Tremor (orange), Tremor (brown) *Sonya - Kira (dark red hair, red) *Sub-Zero - classic Sub-Zero (light blue) *Superman - Bizarro (pale skin, purple), Red Son Superman (pale blue), White Lantern Corps (white) *Superman (Cyborg-Superman) - Sinestro Corps (black and yellow) *Wonder Woman - Red Son Wonder Woman (darker colors), White Lantern Corps (white) *Aquaman (classic Aquaman) - Black Lantern Corps (pale skin, black and gray) *Green Arrow - Red Arrow (red), Black Lantern Corps (pale skin, red), White Lantern Corps (white) *Goro - Kintaro (orange and white) *Kabal - Mavado (black) *Mileena - MK:D Mileena (pink and black), Kitana disquise (blue) *Nightwing - Red variant (black and red), gold variant (black and gold), Clark Wayne (black and white) *Nightwolf - classic Nightwolf (black and blue) *Raven - White Raven (white), Red Raven (red) *Raven (cartoon Raven) - White Raven (white), Red Raven (red) *Sinestro - Green Lantern Corps (green), White Lantern Corps (white) *Smoke - classic Smoke (indigo) *Starfire - Blackfire (black hair, black) *Starfire (cartoon Starfire) - Blackfire (black hair, black) Alternate Costumes All characters come with alternate costumes that can be unlocked by beating arcade mode with the character or by purchasing them in the Krypt. The costumes that have been confirmed are: *Baraka - kombat robes (MK2, MK9) *Batman - armored Batman (B:AA), Batman Beyond, Azrael armor *Catwoman - fur coat, sewed costume *Deathstroke - Slade armor, maskless *The Flash - original Flash *Green Lantern - pilot gear, original Green Lantern *Jax - shirtless, MK Vs DC Jax *The Joker - urban Joker, The Batman Joker *Kano - kombat robes (MK1) *Kitana - princess Kitana, classic Kitana *Raiden - dark Raiden, classic Raiden *Scorpion - inferno Scorpion, classic Scorpion *Shang Tsung - elder Shang Tsung, MK Vs DC Shang Tsung *Shao Kahn - Cyber Shao Kahn *Sonya Blade - martial arts uniform, MK Vs DC Sonya *Sub-Zero - maskless (MK: DA), classic Sub-Zero, Cyber Sub-Zero, classic Cyber Sub-Zero *Superman - Solar Suit, Cyborg-Superman *Wonder Woman - battle armor *Aquaman - classic Aquaman *Cyrax - human Cyrax, classic Cyrax *Goro - battle armor *Kabal - police officer Kabal (MK9), Cyber Kabal *Kenshi - robe (no blindfold) *Mileena - princess Mileena, classic Mileena *Nightwing - cartoon Robin, Robin (B:AC), original Nightwing *Nightwolf - tribal fur *Noob Saibot - Bi-Han, classic Noob *Quan-Chi - robes (MK4) *Reptile - human Reptile, lizard Reptile (MK:DA) *Sektor - human Sektor, classic Sektor *Shujinko - young Shujinko, teen Shujinko *Sinestro - original Sinestro *Smoke - human Smoke, classic Smoke *Starfire - cartoon Starfire Returning Arenas All 14 arenas from the first game will return, now in 2D form with little variation or substantial changes (Oan Senate is set in a different area from MK Vs DC) and some with different versions. They are: *Apokolips *Bat Cave *Gotham City *Graveyard *Metropolis (normal, invasion, aftermath) *Netherrealm *Raiden's Temple (normal, Rock of Eternity, merged) *UN Space Station *Special Forces Base *Fortress of Solitude *Throne Room (Shao Kahn's, Darkseid's, merged) *Themyscira (normal, Shang Tsung's island, merged) *Wu Shi Academy *Oan Senate New Arenas The new arenas include: *Atlantis *Arkham Asylum *Cathedral *Goro's Lair *Kahn's Colosseum *Justice League Headquarters *The Joker's Carnival *Lin Kuei Temple *Ryut *Shang Tsung's Gardens *Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits *Tamaran *Titan Tower *Wastelands of Outworld *Deadly Alliance's Battlefield *Fate of Two Worlds Gameplay Many elements from Mortal Kombat (2011) cross over into Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe 2. There are intro and outro animations, each one unique to each character. However, a unique line of dialogue can occur depending on which characters are fighting each other (ex. Batman Vs the Joker, Sonya Vs Jax, Batman Vs Sub-Zero). The gameplay is also very similar to Mortal Kombat (2011), taking place on a 2-D plane. The fatalities are not as violent or graphic as Mortal Kombat (2011)'s, but they're far more so than those found in the previous game. There are three different single player modes: Story Mode, in which the player assumes the role of several different pre-designated characters and the main plot is told in four storylines (two of them being unlockable); a tournament ladder which features a sub-boss, boss, and animated ending for each character; and a training mode which allows players to hone their skills with their chosen character. The Fatality Practice Mode returns, renamed Finisher Practice, where the button combinations for the Fatality/Heroic Brutality are shown above, and a green square on the ground indicates the correct distance for the finisher to work. If the player moves away from the square, it turns red, indicating that the Fatality/Heroic Brutality will not be executed. This time, either finisher can be selected instead of only showing the first finisher, which required players to pause the game and look for the alternate finisher in the move list. Lastly, the Krypt is available from the start with alternate costumes, concept art, development videos, and more to purchase. Some elements from the original game do return, such as Klose-Kombat, Free-Fall Kombat, and Rage Mode. Klose-Kombat now includes X-Ray close-ups on the characters whenever a hit is delivered, which is much like the X-Ray Attacks in Mortal Kombat (2011), except not showing the organs. Free-Fall Kombat is back with a new twist: both kombatants battle each other at once as opposed to the first game, in which the aggressor attacked and the defender tried to counter. Rage Mode acts the same as the last game, but the character animations change to show the rage consuming the character, from regular attacks appearing more brutal to special attacks having their power increased to even alternate throws. However, while using special attacks in Rage Mode can cause more damage, it drains the Rage Meter faster. Category:Games